¿Cómo sería tener a Snape y Magri de compañeros?
by Fan de CNC
Summary: Esto lo sauqe de una argentina en Hogwrts POR FAVOR LEANLO
1. El accidente

Nota de la autora: Esta historia esta de una forma basada en todas las que yo leí   
sobre Snape volviendo a ser alumno, solo que decidí agregarme.   
  
¿Cómo es tener a Snape y Magri de compañeros?  
  
El accidente y la solución  
  
Había un silencio inmenso en el laboratorio de Severus donde él y Luz estaban   
probando una poción nueva. Luz había empezado a trabajar como profesora de   
estudios muggles hacia dos días y se había ofrecido a ayudarle a Severus con la   
poción matalobos, cuando un ruido de una bomba explota en la puerta haciendo   
que Luz de un salto para atrás haciendo que varios ingredientes cayeran en el   
caldero lo que hace que este explote empapándolos a los dos por lo que van   
corriendo a la enfermería.  
Luz es la primera en despertarse y mira aterrada a su alrededor, no se acordaba   
haber ido a la enfermería, se da vuelta para ver que Severus estaba igual de   
asustado que ella.  
  
-Por favor cálmense – Dijo una vos al lado de ella que no tardo en reconocer  
-¿Qué paso? – Pregunta Luz asustada  
-accidente con una poción provocada por una bomba de estruendo – Le   
responde Dumbledure tranquilo  
-Pero no me acuerdo haber tenido pociones – Dice Severus y Dumbledure le   
mira extrañado  
-Seguro que fueron Black y Potter – Dice Luz sorprendiendo mas a   
Dumbledure quien calmado pregunta  
-¿Cuántos años tienen?  
-Quince – le responden los dos al mismo tiempo  
-Ahora duerman, cuando Poppy les deje salir vayan directo a mi oficina –   
Con un tono autoritario que muy pocos conocían  
  
Pero ellos no querían esperar para vengarse de Potter por lo que apenas se fuera   
Dumbledure se vistieron con ropa de Slytherin que había al pie de la cama y se   
van corriendo, como Luz iba adelante ella es la que se choca con Harry que iba   
caminado con Hermione y Ron.  
  
-Perdón – Dice mientras se trata de parar - ¿Potter? – Cuando ya estaba   
parada  
-Después hablas con Potter ahora vamonos o Dumbledure nos va a ver – Le   
dice Severus revisando de que no llegara nadie  
-¿Se escapan de Dumbledure? – Harry mirando atentamente al chico porque   
se parecía a Snape  
-Eso no te importa Potter – Le dice Severus con tono despectivo  
-¿Quién es ella? – Ahora siendo Luz la que usaba ese tono despectivo  
-Hermione Granger ¿y vos? – Pregunta pero no recibe respuesta ya que se   
habían ido corriendo al oír pasos que no eran de otro que de Dumbledure.  
-¿No vieron a dos chicos corriendo vestidos de Slytherin? – Les pregunta   
Dumbledure buscándolos con la mirada  
-Si se fueron corriendo para allá – Apuntando  
-¿Quiénes eran? – Pregunta Ron  
-No se los puedo decir por ahora solo ayúdenme a buscarlos – Dice y se   
separan. Media hora después habían buscado en todas las aulas el campo   
de Quidditch y preguntado a todo el mundo hasta que a Hermione se le   
ocurrió un lugar donde no habían buscado.  
-Puede que estén en la biblioteca – Dice Hermione  
-Tendrían que ser dos sabe-lo-todo – Se burla Ron  
-Tal vez lo sean – Dice Harry ya que de esos dos no sabían ni el nombre  
  
Y van a la biblioteca donde los encuentran leyendo tranquilamente y la chica   
parecía estar esperando a alguien.  
  
-Esperas a alguien le - pregunta Harry  
-Potter ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Me vas a perseguir todo el día? – Enojada y   
sorprendiendo Harry   
-¿Qué te pasa con Harry? – Le pregunta Ron ofendido  
-¿Quién es Harry? – Totalmente confundida – Severus ¿Nosotros conocemos   
algún Harry?  
-No, Luz – Es lo único que este dice pero los tres Gryffindors ya estaban   
lloqueados  
  
Y antes de que pudieran decir mas cosas llega Dumbledure.  
  
-¿No les dije que fueran a mi oficina? – Les pregunta usando ese tono severo   
otra vez  
-Si pero tenía que reunirme con Lily y Frank – Se queja Luz  
-Ahora vamos a hablar a mi oficina – Y después dirigiéndose a Harry y los   
otros – Y ustedes por Favor no digan nada de esto a nadie hasta que   
hayamos visto que hacer – Y diciendo esto se va dejando a unos atónitos   
Gryffindors  
-¿Esos eran Snape y Magri? – Ron que fue el primero en recuperar el habla  
-no preguntes – Le dice Ron y se van al salón común   
  
Mientras en la oficina de Dumbledure se decide que ellos tendrían que ir a clases   
hasta que se encuentre una cura, el daría pociones y las clases de estudios   
muggles se cancelarían hasta encontrar maestros suplentes. 


	2. Los nuevos

¿Cómo seria tener a Magri y a Snape de compañeros?  
  
Presentaciones  
  
Luz y Severus estaban en el salón común jugando al ajedrez ya que habían terminado de desempacar y Dumbledure les había dejado tener ese día libre, cuando llego un chico que ellos supusieron que era un Malfoy, y estaba con los dos tarados que siempre le seguían.  
  
- No crean que por ser profesores les vamos a tener consideración - Dice Malfoy pero es absolutamente ignorado.  
- Jake - Dice Severus ganándole a Luz por segunda vez  
- Sos odioso - Le dice Luz también ignorando a Malfoy  
- ¿Quiénes se creen para ignorarme? - Malfoy enojado a lo que Luz se para y se le acerca para decirle.  
- Yo soy María Luz Magri y él es Severus Snape - Apuntando a Severus cuando dice su nombre.  
- Idiota  
- Te felicito por el nombre - Mira su reloj y se da vuelta para hablarle a Severus - Es hora de comer  
- Vamos - Y se van sin decirle nada más a Malfoy  
  
Ya en el hall se les quedan mirando mientras ven a sentarse lo más lejos posible de Malfoy.   
  
- Ese Malfoy se cree el centro del mundo - Se queja Luz  
- Yo que vos tendía cuidado, parece ser que tiene su influencia - Le dice mirando a Malfoy con odio  
  
Esto no pasa desapercibido por los Gryffindor.  
  
- No puedo creer que una poción les haya vuelto a los quince - Dice Ron  
- No solo física sino también mentalmente - Aclara Hermione  
- Y parece que no se llevan bien con Malfoy -Dice Harry que había visto como Snape miraba a Malfoy  
- Ya veremos, ahora tenemos pociones - Dice Ron, que no le gustaba tener que estar en la misma aula con Snape.  
  
Llega al aula y se van a sentar atrás de todo del lado Gryffindor, pero después notan que Snape y Magri estaban sentados en la mesa de adelante.  
  
- ¿No deberían estar de ese lado? - Les pregunta Ron  
- Con tal de alejarnos de idota Malfoy podemos hacer el sacrificio - Dice como si hiciese un chiste.  
Y eso llega Dumbledure, se para algo nervioso ya que de los Slytherin no sabía casi, y él le decía a Severus que favorecía a los Slytherins, por lo menos él lo havia para tener a Slytherins en su mano.  
Puso a Snape con Malfoy, a Granger con Magri, y a Weasley con Potter  
  
- Pobre Severus - Dice Luz en vos baja pero Hermione le escucha  
- ¿Por qué? Yo creía que a él Malfoy le caía bien - Dice Hermione y Luz le mira como si acabase de decir que 1+1 = 11  
- Malfoy es un creído que se la pasa acotando y me envidia por que soy mejor estudiante que él  
  
Hermione se sorprendió al ver lo buena que eran tanto Magri como Snape, por lo que Slytherin gano 10 punto al igual que Gryffindor, pero Hermione tuvo que admitir (aunque solo para ella misma que Magri había echo casi todo el trabajo.  
Después de la clase Malfoy ve a hablar con Luz quien ya se había reencontrado con Severus  
  
- Hola idiota - Le saluda alegremente  
- No me llames así - Le responde Malfoy enojado  
- Pero vos me dijiste que ese era tu nombre - Haciéndose la inocente mientras Severus se quedaba por si Malfoy decidía atacarle.  
- Me llamo Draco, y si fuera vos no sería tan buena con los Gryffindors - Tratando de amenazarle  
- Por suerte vos no sos yo - Y se van a Runas con Revenclaw donde, por no querer sentarse del lado de Revenclaw se tiene que sentar en la mesa delante de Malfoy y Parkinson  
  
Malfoy le iba a escribir a su papá para preguntarle sobre esa chica que se creía la reina de Slytherin y Severus no le decía nada por llevarse bien con Gryffindors.  
Y lo peor es que cuando Malfoy fue a entrenar se encontró con esos dos ayudando ella a los Chaser y él Keepers.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen acá? - Les pregunta después de lograr que bajaran  
- Vinimos a practicar - Le responde Luz  
- A ayudar a tus jugadores que necesitan mucha ayuda - Severus con el tono que después el solo usaría con Harry  
- YO soy el CAPITAN - Dice Malfoy enojado  
- Por eso digo que necesitan ayuda - Dice Luz y los vuelven a Subir.  
  
Draco tenía que admitir que solo se esforzaba más en mejorar él que al equipo, por lo que con esos dos él podía concentrarse.  
Si el entrenamiento que Luz y Severus le dieron a los jugadores servia no se sabría hasta el partido pero Draco nunca iba a admitir que le gustaba que le ayudaran ya que seguro nadie ayudaba a Potter. 


	3. El enfrentamiento con Malfoy

¿Cómo sería tener a Snape y Magri de compañeros?  
  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
  
La respuesta a Draco no tardo en llegarle y apenas la recibió fue a encarar a Luz que estaba sentada sola en el salón común leyendo Hogwarts una historia cuando escucho a su compañero entrar.  
  
- Pero miren quien esta acá ¿no es la amante de Gryffindors? - Dice y Luz deja de leer para mirarle con una mirada que era comparable con las de Severus.  
- Veo que le escribiste a tu papi para que te hable de mí - Dice con una voz peligrosamente tranquila  
- ¿Tenes algún problema si lo hice? - Pregunta y Luz sin aviso le lanza un inmobilis corpus y después le pega librazos para por ultimo sacarle el hechizo e irse tranquilamente a la biblioteca pare poder seguir leyendo en una masa cercana a la de Hermione Granger.  
  
A los pocos minutos apareció Mcgonagal y se la llevo a la oficina de Dumbledure donde se le quedo esperando mientras miraba las cosas que había ahí hasta que aparece el director que parecía estar enojado.  
  
- ¿Por qué golpeaste al señor Malfoy? - Pregunta con ese tono de decepción que hacia a uno sentir culpa  
- Él me insulto - Dice Luz todavía ofendida  
- Pero Luz, tenes que aprender que no todo se arregla a las piñas - Le dice y Luz desvía la mirada  
- Prometo no volverlo a hacer pero si lo vuelve a hacer no prometo nada - Amenaza y Dumbledure solo le sonríe  
- Ahora vaya a su salón común y por favor no se pelee con sus compañeros - Le dice y Luz se va caminando y se encuentra con Severus quien parecía enojado.   
- ¿En que estabas pensando cuando le pegaste a Malfoy? Ya te dije que él tenía influencia.  
- Me llamo simulacro de Gryffindor - Dice Luz enojada  
- Con los amigos que tenías no sería raro - Le responde él y Luz le mira con ojos asesinos.  
- ¿No me digas que estas de su lado? - Le pregunta Luz enojándose  
- No te conviene estar en su contra - Le advierte Severus pero Luz le deja hablando solo y se va caminado rápido chocándose con Harry quien le sigue hasta una habitación donde ella dice algo y entra dejándolo afuera por lo que Luz vuelve a su salón común donde encuentra a Hermione leyendo y Ron va a hablarle.  
- Harry donde estabas ¿Sabias que alguien noqueo a Malfoy? - Le dice y Harry se le queda mirando.  
- Si lo escuche ¿Quién fue?  
- Magri, dicen que primero le inmovilizo y después le pego con un libro - Dice y Harry se queda pensativo.  
- Entonces era por eso que estaba tan enojada cuando la vi - Dice y sale hacia la puerta donde la había visto entrar y la golpeo pero nadie le responde por lo que lo vuelve a hacer y otra vez no hay respuesta.  
- Magri, se que estas ahí - Dice Harry y lentamente la puerta se abre dejando ver a una Luz con los ojos rojos  
- Malfoy no es tan importante para que te pongas así - Le dice Harry entrando.  
- No es por eso que llore es por que Severus se puso de SU lado - Dice Luz enojada.  
- Él siempre se pone del lado de Mlafoy - Le dice Harry y Luz le mira enojada  
- Ya lo se pero antes por lo menos tenía a mis amigas para hacerles bromas a los de las otras casa, jugar a guerra de insultos con Black, molestar a Potter y ver la cara de enojada de Lily y jugar al Quidditch con Severus y ver a Malfoy tratar de impresionar a su novia y reírme con Severus de sus errores - Dice Luz y Harry le escucha atentamente ya que nunca le habían contado algo así.  
- Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Snape - Dice Harry y Luz solo le sonríe  
- ¿Te dijeron lo mucho que te pareces a tu mamá? - Le pregunta y el joven Gryffindor se sorprende ante la pregunta  
- No siempre me dijeron que era idéntico a mi papá, ahora levántate y anda a hablar con Snape.  
- Bueno - Le responde Luz y se va dejándolo solo para pensar y decidió que iría a hablar con Remus y tal vez le escriba a Sirius para saber más sobre Luz.  
  
Luz fue a hablar con Severus y le pidió perdón y fueron a leer a la biblioteca donde se encontraron con Neville Longbotton y Luz se le acerco para hablarle.  
  
- Hola, Longbotton - Le dice Luz y él le mira asustado  
- Hola, Magri - Le responde desconfiando  
- ¿Te puedo ayudar en pociones? - Le pregunta y Neville le mira sin entender - es que me encanta la materia y más explicarla.  
- ¿Qué ganarías vos con esto? - Le pregunta mirándole incrédulo.  
- Ver la cara de Severus cuando volvamos a la normalidad y veo tus buenas notas - Dice y le ofrece la mano. Neville había escuchado de lo buena que era ella en la materia por lo que acepto ante la mirada incrédula de Severus. 


End file.
